User talk:Softgrow
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Malaysia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wolfbln (talk) 09:33, July 14, 2016 (UTC) about Singapore and Malaysia edit Hi Softgrow. Thanks for your edits in Malaysia or Singapore. But I can't accept this add-on as they are huge differences between the providers: Let's take Malaysian SIM cards roaming in Singapore: - Celcom: 1 day unlimited at RM38 - but this needs to be activated, 30 days 500 MB 38 RM this needs to be activated too. I haven't found their default rates, but I guess they are much higher.... - Hotlink/Maxis: RM10 per day for 1 GB (no activation) or RM 38 for 1 GB in 30 days (with activation) on SingTel. - U Mobile: RM10 per day for unlimited data- which is a very good deal, no activation necessary - but you need to connect to StarHub - Digi: RM5 per MB - their only and default rate for prepaid! So 500 MB will cost you RM2500 !!! It's similar with Singporean SIM in Malaysia: So you need to be more precise about the roaming offers. Why don't you add a section to all providers with a good option for their rates (and how to opt in if necessary). Otherwise, I'll need to take off this general recommendation, as it's mostly true, but can be misguiding. Thanks again for your work Wolfbln (talk) 10:23, July 14, 2016 (UTC) (admin) Hi Softgrow. You are new here. I'm not angry with you. but this is the prepaid DATA '''wiki. So we care about data mainly. All we publish here are DATA rates, because they make the difference. Call rates only, when included in bundles. This concerns roaming rates too. It's DATA that matters: I show you on the example of Singapore SIMs roaming in Malaysia, why I can't accept your general comment: '''SINGTEL hi! card: only roaming package in Malaysia is SIN$10 for 100 MB in Thailand SIN$15 for 100 MB. This is clearly not an alternative to buying a local SIM. StarHUB Happy Roam: '''in Malaysia or Thailand e.g. 7 days 1 GB for SIN$7, 30 days 2.4 GB SIN$15 Compare the difference! '''M1: '''allows to take the domestic bundles abroad to Thailand or Malaysia. So the differences are huge: 1 GB in 7 days cost you $100/$150 with SINGTEL, $7 with Starhub or M1. '''So this must be mentioned with the providers, not in a general introduction. Yes. I agree in Singapore roaming is not a great deal in the neighbouring countries as data prices remain pretty high. It's a much better deal in Malaysia going to Singapore. The smallest starter you can easily get in SIN is for $15. And this for only a few days that people normally stay in SIN, it's cheaper coming from Malaysia on roaming. I will change your recommendation later a bit and add rates of Celcom, Holink/Maxis and U Mobile as Digi doesn't offer good roaming rates. Thanks again Wolfbln (talk) 11:28, July 14, 2016 (UTC) (admin)